


Super Heroes [Revisited]

by Engiffyserce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not-so-cheesy anymore, Other, rewritten, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearing Ray’s one year anniversary with the Achievement Hunters and the Roosterteeth office couldn’t be happier with him around. Especially Joel. ALthough, there was always a downside with all of someone’s perks. There would always be something odd about the person and their habits if they seemed so perfect. That’s the flaw of humanity. This flaw bothered Joel to the ends of the Earth. It both physically and mentally hurt the two of them even if it was only Ray’s burden to take. Of course it wasn’t as simple as it being a problem with Ray.<br/>Oh, no, it’s never that easy. The problem was never the young man himself. <br/>It was the physical abuse he took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Heroes [Revisited]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696769) by [Engiffyserce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce). 



> Rewritten! Eyyyy

It was nearing Ray’s one year anniversary with the Achievement Hunters and the Roosterteeth office couldn’t be happier with him around.

Especially Joel. The Heyman liked the kid. He was witty, smart, talented, and most of all, had an air of mystery floating around him. It was enticing and attractive. Almost as attractive as his looks. Ray Narvaez Jr., a man from New York with an infectious smile, also had a handsome charm. His face was soft and rounded colored with a soft tan it. His eyes were a sparkling dark brown with glasses that framed his face so well. His hair was jet black and mussed, similar to Joel’s. And the scruff lining his jaw was the icing on the cake. And that was only his face. His body was lean and incredibly muscular. It was something Joel would have never suspected.

Well, not suspected if he didn’t see Ray without his shirt on constantly.

There was always a downside with all of someone’s perks. There would _always_ be something odd about the person and their habits if they seemed so perfect. That’s the flaw of humanity. This flaw bothered Joel to the ends of the Earth. It both physically and mentally hurt the two of them even if it was only Ray’s burden to take. Of course it wasn’t as simple as it being a problem with Ray.

Oh, no, it’s never that easy. The problem was never the young man himself.

It was the physical abuse he took.

Every day, the young man would come in to work with another injury. And it wasn’t like a scratch and a bruise every now and then; it was major. From gaping wounds down his arms and legs to broken bones anywhere and everywhere Joel could think of. Some days, the Puerto Rican could barely walk.

It was apparent that it would be the worst when Gavin pulled Ray from his work and the two of them would leave early. Joel could always see a sense of pain in the two Hunter’s eyes when it happened. It was like they didn’t want this anymore than the rest of them. But they still went to God-knows-where to be attacked and beaten and come back the next day worse off than yesterday.

And as much as Joel _wished_ they wouldn’t go, the two would still come in the next day with more grievous faults than the last. It was an annoying factor of Ray and Gavin that the elder couldn’t control.

It also didn’t help that the other employees didn’t try to persuade Ray into going to a hospital. The younger man would consistently be worse off than his counterpart. Whilst the Free boy would be scraped up and bruised, it seemed like there was a direct control on his part on how hurt he got. Like he knew his limit and abided by it strictly.

Ray, on the other hand, seemed to push his limit. Gavin always wore a scowl directed at the younger when the Narvaez was at his worst.

Plus, when everyone tells you not to worry, your suspicion touches the sky.

Joel asked questions constantly. The Brit would answer as honestly as he could without actually giving away information to whatever activities the two would get themselves into. Others like Burnie and Geoff would smile and pat his back, telling him not to worry as if the two were just clumsy idiots without minds. But, there was a succeeding drawback in their words. Like they wanted to tell Joel but couldn’t for one reason or another. It frustrated the elder, but he was never angry about it.

Until it came down to Ray. Ray wouldn’t answer a _single_ , goddamned question. Not even when Joel would practically beg for something to signal that the younger man was going to be alright with everything he was going through, whatever that something was. Every opportunity his coworker got to do something for himself was shot down.

Even the other workers tried. Many of them gave up after months of the same cold answer of ‘I’m fine and my work is getting done’. However, people like Joel weren’t up for relenting to the bullshit.

Joel was a leader in that department.

He would take Ray out to lunches and dinners constantly to slide in question he so desperately wanted answered. Most of the time it would just turn into the elder offering his company for a nap in the afternoons or his couch in the late of night after dead ended conversations and no responses to anything Joel wanted answered. The Heyman usually chalked it up to he could at least watch over the younger man and treat his wounds as need which, in the time of late, had become worse and more painful.

Other nights, in the thick of it, he invited the Narvaez to sleep with him in his bed. Those were the times when the boy’s face was twisted in pain and the stiffness in his joints was too much for Joel to bare to watch. They would sleep for as long as they could and Joel made breakfast always. It was the least he could do for the other.

But then, there were nights where the words just weren’t there and Ray would stalk off, not listening to Joel’s concerns whatsoever. The Heyman would chase after the kid and plead that he come back. Usually, Ray would disappear into an alleyway and the older man wouldn’t see him until the next day when the Hunter would quietly apologize and sit at his desk all day. Those nights were the worst.

As the days went by, Joel found himself believing that Geoff had something to do with the situation at hand. Even though he would pull Ray and Gavin into Burnie’s office every so often, they would all come out just as apathetic as they were before, unchanged to any of it.

It was like the thing rolled of his shoulders even when the two younger employees would just walk out of the building with no word to the eldest Hunter. What Joel hoped was a façade of nonchalant, now seemed to be reality. As if he didn’t care at all.

When the older man would confront the other, which was often, he would always get a shrug and a monotonous ‘don’t think on it so hard’.

It was maddening.

Joel sighed, leaning on his desk with his elbows, rubbing his temples slowly. His body ached and his mind was only twenty-five percent awake at that point.

It was and early morning at the office and he was quite alone. After running behind on a few things he had no choice but to come in early. When Ray had stumbled in yesterday afternoon, he was in absolute god-awful shape. The Heyman had _begged_ the younger to go to the hospital with him, but once again got no response. Joel complained about it to the other and most agreed with him. But, as they all knew, if the middle-aged man couldn’t get the Puerto Rican to go, then they had no chance in hell to convince the kid.

So, in a compromise, Joel asked Ray to take a nap with him on the Achievement Hunter’s couch. The elder laid there with the smaller man on his chest, covered by a blanket and running circles into the others back. Ray was tucked in and as comfortable as the Heyman could get him when he finally passed out.

Joel had no intentions of falling asleep with him. But, as he was considerably comfy himself, he closed his eyes and both their workloads fell behind drastically. 

Ray was supposed to come in as well. This was good for the older man. He wanted to try and ask about everything again. He If could phrase his questions in a more subtle way, he hoped that he would at least get some clues on everything.

Joel stood up, taking a short walk to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he mixed his cream and sugar, the door chimed it’s all too familiar sound. He glanced over, giving a small smile to a certain Puerto Rican walking in. It was a pleasant confirmation that he wasn’t dead at least. The Heyman walked over, scanning over the younger man with precision and calculated moves.

Ray seemed out of character. His eyes were dull, lifeless, and cast down. His skin was pale and the limp his carried was so distinctly terrible it made Joel’s heart break. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with cargo pants and strange, fingerless gloves place on his hands. He was exhausted and they both knew it. Other than that, it didn’t seem like he had taken as much of a beating as usual.

“Hey, Ray,” Joel greeted quietly, trying to make sure the conversation stayed light and warm-hearted. Ray gave a smile, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, visibly wincing. The older man was sympathetic, wanting to grab the kid and sit him down. But, he knew that he couldn’t. The Narvaez wasn’t big on non-consented touches. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, well, y’know, the best I can feel I guess,” He answered with a small shrug, keeping eye contact at a bare minimum. The elder sighed, shaking his head. He shouldn’t have expected an actual answer.

“How bad is it?”

“Not as bad as you think-“

Joel growled, frustration showing already. “ _Don’t_ lie to me.”

Ray sighed, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. “Pretty bad. I broke a couple ribs and there’s a lot of deep cuts and bruises. Oh, and a sprained ankle, but I think you guessed that one already.”

Joel frowned, assuming there was still more damage on the inside than he was telling. There always was. Dishonesty was on top of the list of dick moves in the elder’s eyes.

The disbelief and anger on the Heyman’s face must have tipped the Narvaez off and the younger sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it.” The older man relented, knowing the bickering would only make things worse and they would be more behind than they already were. He took a deep breath, smiling once again.

“Do you need anything?” He asked, voice mellow. Ray grinned, obviously appreciative of the concern for his well-being.

But, there was something else there too, in the younger man’s eyes. It was like he had chosen something on a split-second impulse. Joel blinked, surprised at the change. There seemed to be a confidence in the Hunter that he hadn’t seen before.

“Actually, if you have some time, I want to tell you-“

Joel never got to hear the end of that sentence.

Explosions sounded and the rumble of the building was extreme.

No, he never got to hear the end of that sentence, but he got something even more interesting:

                He got to see it.


End file.
